My Dinner With Nadakhan/Transcript
(The NGTV helicopter flies to New Djinjago.) Gayle: Ninjago News Air Traffic control, Gayle Gossip with breaking news. For weeks, everyone has been stumped as to why prime real estate of Ninjago has simply vanished into thin air. Well, consider the mystery solved. They are in thin air. Directly above us are the missing remains. I'm staring at it right now, folks. Literally, chunks of Ninjago reassembled into what looks like...Hold on, I think I see someone flying towards us. Maybe they can provide more clarity. (Instead, they were attacked.) More breaking news. Literally, my news chopper is breaking apart. The people of this floating island do not provide more clarity. They provide more cannon fire! Dangerous cannon fire! This is Gayle Gossip signing off, hoping I can still land this thing. Nadakhan: Looks like you missed a spot. (He spills Jay's bucket of water.) Jay: (Sighs.) I'm not gonna say it. Nadakhan: Say what? That you can wish it all away? Well, you can. You've already made your first two wishes, you have one left. Jay: My friends will come for me. Nadakhan: I hope so. The more of you my Djinn Blade collects, the stronger I become. Creating a world from scratch takes a lot of hard work. Djinjago would get done a lot sooner if everyone pitches in, if you know what I mean. (He throws the sword at Jay's direction. They scream for help.) Care to say hello to your friends? Wish it. Wish it all away and join them. Wish it and you'll never have to pick up another scrub brush again. Jay: If I don't have this Vengestone ball and chain, I'd zap you clean off this ship. Nadakhan: Hmm. I can see why she once liked you. You're stronger than you appear. But I know it's all an act. Deep down, you're scared. You know you're weak. You make jokes to mask that you're afraid. That's why you didn't do anything when she fell for your friend, why you can't do anything when she falls for me. Believe me, aboard my ship, you will break. I will make sure of it. And when that time comes, I will be there, so you can wish it away. Jay: Still not gonna say it. Nadakhan: When he's done swabbing the deck, make sure he swabs the entire hull. Flintlocke: The bottom of the ship, Captain? (Jay cleans the hull and almost falls.) Nadakhan: You're not afraid, are you, funny man? Jay: Ha! I love it! (Lloyd comes back after flying over the Endless Sea.) Cole: You okay? Did you see any land? Lloyd: Just water. I tried to reach the mainland, but it's too far. We won't be able to get off this island on our own. (Cole laughs.) Nya: What's so funny about our predicament? Cole: Oh, I was just thinking about what Jay might say to that. (He raises his voice) "You're telling me we went through all that trouble to get the venom to stop Nadakhan, and now we have no way to get off this island!?" (Normal voice) Heh, gone one day and I already miss him spazzing out. Nya: Me too. After he lied to us, I was so hard on him. And now he's captured and all alone. Some friends we are. Lloyd: Hey, Jay's strong. We'll get him back. It's like what Wu once told me, if you want something bad enough, you find a way to make it happen. Cole: He's right. If we can't fly off this island, we'll build our way. I've seen enough movies to know it's possible. Lloyd: And if we've build a rocket off an asteroid, what's one raft a little— Nya: Across an endless sea filled with unknown creatures that wanna eat us? Uh, that was my Jay impression. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get building. (Flintlocke shows Doubloon a blueprint.) Flintlocke: The Raid Zeppelin ain't made for speed. It's made for power, you understand? Clancee: And before we each met Nadakhan, we were castaways. In one way or another, he brought us together and made us whole. Take D-Dogshank for instance. It's not easy being the second prettiest girl at the b-ball. She wished to stand out. Heh. Inevitably she did, but it ain't for being pretty. Oh, then there's Doubloon. A two-faced thief caught trying to steal N-Nadakhan's gold. He tried wishing his way out of his sentence, but cap was so impressed with his agility, he went ahead and actually made him two-faced. Oh, then Monkey Wretch wasn't always a monkey, but always a headache. Ished to be the greatest mechanic of his kind. T-t-too bad for him that kind was the mechanized primate variety. Jay: (In his head) If only I could get a message out to my friends. Clancee: But I never made a wish. No, no, no. Not I, heh. Couldn't think of anything to w-wish for, even if I tried. Got everything I need right here. (Jay watched as Flintlocke and Doubloon left.) Never fit in with the rest of the Serpentine, so I'm happy enough to have a family. Jay: Ow! Oh, my back! Ugh! Oh, that's it. If only I could wish this pain away. Clancee: Huh? What did you say? Jay: I've finally reached my breaking point. Clancee: J-Just hold on. (He starts to leave) Captain! Captain! You need to come here! We broke him! We finally broke him! Jay: (He runs over to the blueprint and quill. He flips the paper over.) "Friends, if you find this, I am doing fine. Please"—Ugh, stupid quill. How did anyone ever write with these things? "Don't worry about—me. Worry about stop—stopping Nadakhan. Your friend"— Nadakhan: I told you not to take your eye off him! (Jay puts the letter in a bottle and runs away.) You let him escape? Find him! Jay: (He jumps onto a Raid Zeppelin.) Haha! Bye-bye! Nadakhan: What are you staring at? Get him! (The Pirates continue to chase him. Jay escapes by jumping on something.) Jay: Haha! (The Sky Pirates laugh.) Nadakhan: You seem to have landed on a sky mine. One shot from Flintlocke and kaboom. Jay: (Sighs.) All right, I surrender. (He drops his message into the sea.) (The Pirates held him hostage again.) Flintlocke: You hungry? Jay: Does it matter? Flintlocke: Captain would like to see you for dinner. (He removes his ball and chain.) Ain't a request. It's an order. Nadakhan: Mm. Please, please, eat something. You must be famished. But I must warn you, don't try anything foolish. I aim to have manners around the dinner table. Jay: Don't think you can butter me up like a bread roll and expect me to make my last wish. Nadakhan: Mm. No, no, no, I would never dream. Please, eat. I simply want your company. (Jay starts to gobble up the food.) Though we are from different worlds, we share something in common. Hmm? An affinity for a special someone. Jay: Mm. Sorry, pal, but I don't know who this lost love of yours is, but she ain't Nya. She's too good for the both of us. And she makes up her own mind. Nadakhan: Maybe. Hmm. But I have made up my own mind. All my life, I've been blessed with the ability to grant wishes for others, but cursed to have none of my own. Though born unto a king, everything that is mine I've had to work for. This food, this ship, this crew. Jay: That accent? Nadakhan: (Grunts.) Truth be told, I don't care about a new world nor winning Nya's heart. Jay: Then why are you doing all of this? Nadakhan: Oh, I don't need her heart. I only need her hand...in marriage. Because when a Djinn prince becomes king on Djinn land, he is bestowed the greatest gift of all. Jay: Love? Nadakahn: (Chuckles.) No. Infinite wishes. Jay: You never loved Dilara. You only loved what she could give you. Nadakhan: And after I take your friends, and take your home, Nya will be mine, and no one will be able to stop me. I will be more powerful than anyone can ever imagine. (Jay tries to shock him, but Nadakhan restraints him.) Too slow, junkyard boy. (Jay groans.) (The Ninja continue building their raft.) Lloyd: One more round of palm ties, and I'd say she's secure enough for sea. Nya: Why is it all sea vessels are shes? Cole: I don't know. Because it takes a lot of paint to make them look good? (Cole and Lloyd laugh but stop when Nya intimidates them.) Lloyd: Oh. (Coughs.) Cole: I kid, I kid. Lighten up, water lily. Nya: (Scoffs.) I get it. My personal mission to rid the world of its prejudices is wearing thin. Lloyd: Hey, uh, did anyone take my ties? Cole: Not me. Nya: I didn't touch them. Lloyd: Huh. I could've sworn they were right here. All this sun must be baking my brain. I'm going back into the jungle to collect some more. (He leaves.) Cole: You know, I think the real reason sailors name ships after women is because we name them after the most important people in our lives. Mothers, wives, sisters, the people we trust to protect us when life gets choppy. Nya: But Jay didn't trust me. Why didn't he tell me he saw a future with me? Even if I never believed it, if he told me, all of this could've been avoided. Cole: He was too afraid you'd reject him. Sure Jay made some bad choices, but it's like Lloyd said, if you want something bad enough, you find a way to make it happen. Nya: After all we've been though, I never thought you'd be the one sticking up for him. You're a good friend. Cole: Wrong. I'm his best friend. Nya: Huh. WHere's my hammer? It was right here. Cole: (He sees something on the ground.) Whoa! Did you see that? Nya: See what? Cole: There's another. There's two of them. I think I know why things around here go missing. Get off the ground! (They jump on their raft.) Nya: I see them now. Cole: (Whispering) I think we need to be quiet. I think they're attracted to noise. Lloyd: Hey, guys! Look at how many palm fronds I found! Nya: (Whispering) Lloyd, get off the— (A worm creature emerges.) Lloyd: Are you kidding me? (He Airjitzus to a tree. The creatures destroy the raft.) Nya: There goes our raft. Cole: Just another day at the beach. Lloyd: This way! To higher ground! (Cole uses Airjitzu, and Nya follows.) Lloyd: Hey, you just did Airjitzu for the first time. Nya: You want something bad enough, you find a way to make it happen. Lloyd: We need to get off this island. (Jay mops the deck while seagulls fly overhead.) Jay: Ugh. So that's why they call it the poop deck. (Sighs. Monkey Wretch screeches.) Clancee: That's your side of the story, Monkey Wretch. The way I see it, I can use my free time as I like. Flintlocke: Clancee's right. Just because there's a new low man on the totem pole, don't mean Clancee has to give up swabbing the deck. Clancee: Thank you, Flintlocke. It relaxes me. I told you I was in the right. (Clancee and Monkey Wretch leaves.) Jay: (Sighs.) The crew listens to you. Flintlocke: Nadakhan is a good captain. My job is to just make sure his ship runs smoothly. Jay: But how do you make sure everything runs smoothly when your captain doesn't tell you everything you need to know? Flintlocke: Oh, yeah? Like what? Jay: It's nice of you all to help him make this world... Flintlocke: Djinjago is for all of us. Jay: Maybe. But how long do you think he'll keep you around when he gets infinite wishes? Flintlocke: Everybody knows, Nadakhan don't get no wishes and ain't nobody can wish for that. Jay: That's not what he told me. After a Djinn prince marries on Djinn land, he gets it all. And I've seen how he looks at Nya, reminding him of his Dilara. But what do I know? Heh, I'm just the low man on the totem pole. You've helped him build so much. I'm sure he'll need you around when he can wish for anything. But listen to me. The crew listens to you. If you're gonna stage a mutiny, now is the time. Before he's all powerful. Don't let him take advantage. Nadakhan: What lies is our little canary whistling now, hmm? Perhaps another ploy to escape? Jay: it's true. He's the one that's lying. He told me everything at dinner. Flintlocke: Right, and I have trouble shooting water in an ocean. (He and Nadakhan laugh.) Nadakhan: Oh, we're being too hard on our guest. Perhaps it's time we involve him in some of our on-ship entertainment? Flintlocke: You don't mean Scrap-N-Tap, do you? (They laugh.) Jay: Uh, what's Scrap-N-Tap? (He is transported to an arena. Monkey Wretch confronts him.) Heh. Uh. Nadakhan: The rules are simple. May the best one win. Let the scrap begin! (The Pirates cheer.) Jay: Take this thing off and let's make this a fair fight. Nadakhan: Fair? Haha. We're pirates! (Monkey Wretch attacks him. Jay's ball and chain lands on him.) Jay: All right, you had your fun. I'm tapping out. Who's next? Nadakhan: Oh, no. The loser doesn't tap out, only the winner does. You have to stay in until someone else loses. Who's next? (Jay loses to Doubloon.) Nadakhan: This may go on all day, unless you want to wish it all away. Just say the words and it'll all be over. Jay: Bring it on. Nadakhan: Next. (Dogshank approaches him. When all the Sky Pirates are asleep, Clancee goes to Jay's cell.) Clancee: Well, you have to eat. (He gives him food.) Jay: I'm not hungry. Clancee: You f-fought really well. You held your own like a real pirate. You should have this to look the part. (He drops something.) Jay: An eye patch? Just like what I saw in my future. It's all coming true. Flintlocke: Psst. You always talk to yourself? Jay: (Sighs.) Only when I thought I was by myself. What do you want now? Flintlocke: Maybe you're right. Maybe he doesn't need us after all of this. But the only way we're gonna stage a mutiny is if we can get his sword away from him. You think you can handle that? Jay: (Scoffs.) What am I supposed to do? I'm the one locked up down here. Flintlocke: Wait until he's asleep and make your move. We'll be right behind you. (He drops the keys and leaves.) Jay: Flintlocke? Flintlock? Ha! (He escapes and grabs what he thought was the sword. It turns out to be fake and the lights turn on.) Flintlocke: I told you we'd be right behind you. (All the SKy Pirates laugh.) Nadakhan: Well, I was wrong, he did fall for it. Clancee: Yeah. Even I'm not that pinheaded. (Jay sighs and groans.) Nadakhan: If we're all up, I guess we have time for another round of Scrap-N-Tap. (The pirates cheer.) That is unless you want to wish it all away. Huh? Go ahead, make your wish. (The Ninja finished the raft.) Lloyd: All right, we've finished the raft. Cole: Now all we gotta do is get it to the water. Nya: Leave that to me. While you were working on that, I was working on this. (She pulls a rope and a catapult fires coconuts. The worm creatures are attracted towards it.) They're distracted! Go! Lloyd: It's working! (The catapult malfunctioned.) Cole: Aah. Coconuts? It stopped working. (The Ninja use the raft as a shield.) The raft isn't gonna protect us much longer! We can't get to the ocean! Nya: Then I'll bring the ocean to us. (She uses her Water power.) Cole: You did it! Nya: Yeah, but the raft is too damaged. It's falling apart. Cole: Oh, no! I can't touch water! Lloyd: We gotta go back. Cole: Oh, we're never gonna get off this island! (A helicopter approaches them.) Ronin: Anyone need a lift? Lloyd: Whoa! It's Ronin! Oh, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight. Commissioner: Oh, by golly, we found you. Nya: But how? Simon: We learned you chartered a boat. Following storm patterns, we looked— Tommy: Uh, detective work, ma'am. We're detectives. We detect things. Cole: Wait. Did you come all this way to arrest us? Commissioner: Arrest you? Oh, gosh no. We came to rescue you. After you saved our city from the Sky Pirates, we finally realized whose side you're fighting on. I was wrong to distrust you, Lloyd. That's on me. Ronin: But saving one more is on us. We got a message from Jay. (He shows them a bottle.) What say we get him back? (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu